One sunny morning
by consulting-fieldmice
Summary: Just one morning, Sherlocks has an experiment he wants to try.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, or any of the characters in the BBC program.  
Just for the smut.

* * *

Sherlock turned over harshly in his bed. Pulling the sheets over his head to avoid the sunlight pressing between the curtains.

"Sherlock!" John yelled from out side the door. "Get Up." He proceeded to knock on the door. Sherlock sat up in his bed and ruffled his hair. "Now Sherlock."

"Im up John."

"Good now get dressed." John replied.

Sherlock stood up and put on his long coat. The cold fabric against his naked skin makes him shiver. He opens the door and heads towards the front room. John is dressed and sat on his favourite chair in front of the window. Waiting for Sherlock to sit in front of him so they can talk about the case they are on. John looks over his shoulder to see that sherlock has no pants on.

"clothes Sherlock?" John questioned, turning the page of his newspaper.

"Not important." Sherlock sighed taking the paper from johns grip.

"I was reading that." John rolled his eyes.

"Again, not important." Sherlock tossed it on the desk.

Sherlock kneeled in front of John. John sat up, uncomfortably. "um. what are you doing?"

"An experiment lean back." Sherlock placed his hands on Johns thighs opening up his legs. John lent back, knowing that if he don't do what Sherlock says, that he will just find a way to do it anyway.

Sherlock unzips Johns pants. "SHERLOCK. What are you doing?!"

"Relax John." Sherlock continued to slide off Johns pants, and not to his surprise john lifts him ass a little bit to help with his pants coming off.  
"Interesting" sherlock stated.

"What? Whats interesting?" John whined.

Sherlock continued. Starting with his Underwear this time. Once they reached his feet sherlock lent forward and kissed johns member.  
John twitched and let out a quite moan.

"Sher... Sherlock.. Are you.." John lingered.

"Sherlock Pressed his lips again against Johns now growing length. John let out another quite moan. John reached his full length, the pressure was getting unbearable. Sherlock then started to work on john with his mouth, Johns legs twitching with every inch Sherlock put in. he couldn't take it anymore when he reached down and grabbed Sherlocks head. They shared a long passionate kiss johns tongue battling to get down Sherlocks throat. He slid to the floor. With out separating lips, john preocedded to take off Sherlocks jacket. John pulled off his own sweater and pushed Sherlock backwards. both naked, John on top of Sherlock, tongues still battling. John ripped away from sherlocks lips.

"get up.." John said fiercely. Sherlock did what was ordered of course. He stood up, both Sherlock and John at full length. John sat up with his back against the arm chair. Stroking himself. Sherlock Copied. John Stood up, roughly kissed sherlocks lips and pointed him towards the coffee table. Sherlock waked over and stood there waiting Johns next order. "lie down." Sherlock lid down on his back still stroking himself. "turn over."  
Sherlock turned over. moaning and whining as his skin pressed against the cold table. John knelt behind him. grabbing the hand cream next to the sofa. squeezing some out on to his hand he spreads it on his dick. before pushing it into Sherlock. John lets out a loud whine and a grunt.

"ugh, Faster John"

"Beg me" John slows down, Sherlock moans.

"Please John. Please. Oh... oh my god. please." Sherlock mutters and moans.

John Presses hard and fast in to sherlock, holding on to his sides.

"Jo...John. I'm going to cum. Jesus christ. Fuck me. john. holy.. fuu"

John gets a few more pounds in before sherlock relieves himself down the coffee table leg, lying there worn out and helpless John pulls him self out of Sherlock before unexpectedly cumming on Sherlocks lower back and ass. "UGH. Sorry. Sherlock.."

John lies on Sherlocks back breathing heavily.

"so what was you're experiment exactly?" John whispers between breaths.

"Oh Just to see if you would be willing to have intercourse with me out side the bedroom"

They both laugh until they hear a little knock at the door.

"Hello boys I was just tot go pop to the store wondering if you need-" Mrs. Hudson Saw the boys laying naked on her coffee table. "I'll come back later. I'm sorry. I have interrupted something" She slowly closes the door behind her.

"Thats going to be awkward later." John mumbled.

"Awkward? How so?" Sherlock wondered.

"Because well- never mind. I love you."

"I Love you to Watson."


End file.
